ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Calling All Skylanders (2011)
NOTE: I am not a skylanders fan I'm only doing this for fun, just to let you know, in my opinion i never liked the skylanders franchise at all, i hate skylanders with a burning passion, because the reason why i hate skylanders because they ruined the spyro franchise for me, i love Spyro as a kid, he is one of my favorite video game characters ever, but they ruined spyro for me, i don't care about spyro & cynder's appearance in this, but in my opinion, skylanders is a terrible franchise and i wish skylanders never existed, but this idea is only made for fun. and if you are a skylanders fan, good for you, and if you love the skylanders franchise, that's great, it's just my personal opinion, so please respect my opinion it's just my silly personal opinion. Calling All Skylanders was a game for iPad, iPhone, iPod, and Android Devices, it is the first Skylanders app game to have a starter pack. The starter pack includes Wrecking Ball, Wham-Shell, and Boomer, sticker sheets & web codes for each Skylanders, and it comes with a Portal Of Power which can be connected to bluetooth to a player's device, the starter pack also comes with a download code for Calling All Skylanders. The starter pack costs $39.99. the app can also be bought without the starter pack for $5.99 on the App Store & Google Play. In 2018, the app is no longer available for download Plot Find lost Skylanders, discover new lands and create a amazing team, the game takes the role of Spyro, a skylander of the magic element, is set forth on an adventure to find and reunite the lost Skylanders, it will not be an easy task as Kaos, an evil Portal Master, he plots to take over skylands, and he captured all the skylanders and took the skylanders to different lands, except for spyro, so it's up to spyro to find all the skylanders & reunite them to defeat kaos before it is too late Updates October 29, 2012 In 2012, the game has been updated in October 29, 2012, sense the release of Skylanders Giants, the game added giants characters into the game. October 31, 2013 in 2013, the game had another update in October 31, 2013, sense the release of Skylanders Swap Force, the game added swap force characters into the game. TBA Skylanders Starter Pack Characters # Wrecking Ball # Wham-Shell # Boomer Characters # Spyro # Gill Grunt # Trigger Happy # Eruptor # Stealth Elf # Terrafin # Cynder # Lightning Rod # Double Trouble # Slam Bam # Drill Sergeant # Sunburn # Stump Smash # Bash # Hex # Warnado # Voodood # Zap # Drobot # Ignitor # Camo # Prism Break # Ghost Roaster # Whirlwind # Zook # Flameslinger # Dino-Rang # Chop Chop # Sonic Boom # Tree Rex # Bouncer # Thumpback # Crusher # Swarm # Eye Brawl # Hot Head # Ninjini # Jet Vac # Pop Fizz # Hot Dog # Flashwing # Chill # Shroomboom # Sprocket # Fright Rider # Wash Buckler # Freeze Blade # Blast Zone # Fire Kraken # Magna Charge # Spy Rise # Grilla Drilla # Stink Bomb # Rattle Shake # Night Shift # Hoot Loop # Trap Shadow # Free Ranger # Boom Jet # Doom Stone # Rubble Rouser # Slobber Tooth # Zoo Lou # Roller Brawl # Fryno # Star Strike # Countdown # Pop Thorn # Rip Tide # Bumble Blast # Smolderdash # Dune Bug # Grim Creeper # Scorp # Windup # Scratch # Punkshock # Snap Shot # Lob Star # Wallop # Head Rush # WildFire # Ka Boom # Bushwhack # Tuff Luck # Jawbreaker # Gearshift # Gusto # Thunderbolt # Blastermind # Enigma # Krypt King # Short Cut # Knight Light # Knight Mare # Food Fight # Torch # Chopper # TBA Character Introduction # Spyro (All Fired Up) # Gill Grunt (Fear The Fish) # Trigger Happy (No Gold No Glory) # Eruptor (Born To Burn) # Stealth Elf (Silent But Deadly) # TBA Modes * Adventure Mode (In Adventure Mode You Can Discover New Lands, New Treasures, Find Lost Skylanders, Build Towers To Make The Enemies Stay Away From The Element Collecter, and more) * Battle Mode (Unlike Battle Mode With The Others Skylanders Games, Battle Mode Can Let You Battle Other Players Online Around The World, And The Announcer Who Says The Skylanders Names Whenever You Start A Battle, The Announcer Will Say The Skylanders Names From Swap Force, Trap Team, And Superchargers) * Skylanders Collection (In Skylanders Collection, You Can See All The Skylanders That You Unlock From Your Adventures, & Watch Their Gameplay Videos) * Challenge Mode (In Challenge Mode You Get To Do Challenges To Become The Greatest Champion Ever, All You Need To Do Is To Complete A Minigame & Complete A Challenge, Once You Complete A Minigame Or A Challenge, You Will Win 45 Diamonds Or 25 Coins, And Once You Make It To The Final Challenge, You Will Win 1000 Diamonds, 800 Coins, And Win A Special Skylander) Is Calling All Skylanders A Great Idea? Yes No Do You Respect My Opinion On Skylanders Yes No Kinda Absolutely No Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Android Apps Category:IPhone Apps Category:Apps Category:2011 Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Single player Category:Action/Adventure Category:Mobile games